


Blindly in Love

by ErenPastel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Blind Character, Blind Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Accidents, Depression, Dog - Freeform, Dom Levi, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eye Surgery, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, German Shepherd, Hospital, M/M, Mama Hanji/Hange, Meantions of Seizures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Sarcastic Eren, Seizure, Separation Anxiety, She/her pronouns for Hanji, Slow To Update, Submissive Eren, Surgery, hanji not hange, puppy, sub eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Eren is 17 living, legitimately lives, in the hospital. His parents dropped him off at the hospital when he was just a couple days old and fled the country.Hanji has been with Eren throughout the whole journey ever since that day he was left at the hospital.Eren gets worked up easily about not being able to see something that someone is trying to show them. (his usual responses are him waving his hand in front of his face or saying "Oh wow. Cool. Amazing love that I can see it.")He also gets pissed off when people ask for his favourite colour (in which he replied "blurry white")Levi,22, got into a car accident with a drink driver when he was arriving home from his job. In which levi had broken his arm and cracked a couple of ribs. And he was also eren's, for the time being, hospital roommate.Hanji would always put injured people in with Eren so that he could make friends. Which doesn't always work out as planned but when Eren met Levi's blunt and sarcastic ass. He wanted levi to stay in the hospital with him for much longer.He accidentally fell in love with someone who'll leave the hospital in a couple of weeks and forget all about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was once again left alone after Hanji's failed attempt for him to make a friend.  
Eren tries his best, he really does, but he gets snappy and hotheaded once people start to ask him annoying questions. It's... Rude. Rude as fuck to ask a blind person "can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Like why don't you shove your fingers you your ass and fuck off.

Hanji entered the room once again but heard a wheelchair also, he internally sighed. Someone new. Try to be nice... Be kind Eren, you can do this. "H-hello." Eren stuttered out. Yay. A sign of nervousness.

Levi looked up to the brat laid out in the hospital bed...something was off though. The way he was looking at him. 

"You're blind." Levi said casually as he glared at the woman who was helping him into the new hospital bed and poking him with sharp needles to pump him full of liquids.

"Not trying to be rude by the way. I'm just blunt and to the point. I won't bullshit around. The names Levi, and you are?"

Eren froze a bit at his blutness and laughed slightly, nodding his head. He turned his head toevus direction and smiled kindly.

"My name's Eren. How long will you be staying here?" Eren asked, tilting his head to the side self consciously.

"Until I heal a broken arm, a broken leg, and 5 broken ribs. People forget how to fucking drive when it rains I guess. I'm not splattered across the ground though at least." Levi laughed dryly and leaned his head back.

"I'm so fucking tired of being wheeled around like someone's grandma. What about you? Do they let you walk?"

Eren smiled at his attempt to joke. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Sometimes. They're like 'no. You're to weak to walk right now Eren. You need to rest!' and I complain to them that I've been resting in this damn bed for 17 years. " Eren said and laughed gently

Levi scoffed and groaned. "I would've lost my shit and killed someone if I was you. I don't care if I was blind and had no legs I'd be damned if I let someone keep me from walking around freely. It's a death sentence for the people telling me no." Levi laughed and turned his head to look at Eren. 

"Tell you what brat. How about when I have working limbs I kidnap you from this room and take you around the hospital. Since we're on the first floor I'll probably even be able to sneak you outside. I promise I won't let you walk into any poles." Levi chuckled.

Eren smiled brightly but then turned into a dull smile, then just a small frown. He laid back in his bed and sighed.

"Levi. A couple days or even hours after you leave this hospital and go home. You won't remember me at all. I'm just that one person in your head that you'll remember once in a blue moon and say to yourself 'oh it's that blind kid. Don't remember his name but whatever. Hope he's doing well' and just go back to what you're doing..."

"Kid what the hell kinda drugs did they give you?" Levi huffed, snorting but he frowned when he saw how Eren was being completely serious. 

He leaned himself over as far as he could and was just barely able to touch his fingertips to Eren's arm. 

His skin was so soft...so warm and smooth. "Eren. You might now be able to see it but I sure as hell can. You're fucking beautiful. You're eyes are unique as fuck. Trust me. I'm not going to forget you. You're the only living memorable person in my life right now and I've known you for about 20 minutes. So show me that stupidly dorky grin and accept my damn offer brat." Levi huffed pouting.

Eren jumped slightly when levi placed his fingertips on his arm. He smiled gently and sighed, nodding his head.

"I just... Won't be surprised if you don't visit me or anything. Because there have been people like you who promised to visit me yet never did, they only wanted to make me feel better but it just makes be feel worse because I had completely trusted them that I'll get to see that person."

"I'm not a liar. I swear on my mothers unmarked grave Eren. I'm not just going to abandon you in the dark." Levi pulled his hand away and cursed.

"I'm to fucking far. That bitch told me she would 'accommodate my separation anxiety issues' and I'm 12 miles away from his fucking bed!" He hissed under his breath, pressing the call button for Hanji and waiting. "How long does it take for fucking Hanji to get here usually?" Levi asked, his voice sounding just a little shaky.

Eren giggled softly and closed his eyes slightly and pointed at the door, right on qué.

Hanji bursted into the room, panting and looking at the two, confused of why she was called. "Wait, what? Did something happen? Did Eren have one of his seizures???"

"Calm the fuck down Hanji!! You're a fucking liar!! Y-you said I would be closer..." Levi yelled at her, angrily wiping away tears from his eyes and selfishly being glad Eren couldn't see him. 

"Oh crap! Levi I forgot I'm sorry! I was caught up d-" Levi cut Hanji off with a sharp glare. 

"Just fix it four eyes. Just fix it!" He snapped clenching his non-broken fist and taking in deep shaking breaths.

Hanji nodded and began the process of moving all Levis things out of the way so she could move the bed closer. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just...you know" Levi muttered. "It's fine Levi. I did a pretty shitty job as your doctor and friend. Plus. I think this will be nice for both of you. Eren doesn't get much human contact." Hanji smiled and ruffled Eren's hair and got a death threat when she attempted to do the same to Levi.

Eren leaned up against Hanji's hand when she ruffled up his hair. Her hands were always warm so it felt nice. He smiled gently.

"Separation anxiety?" Eren asked in a small soft like voice, acting like an awkward little kid.

"....yeah. Really bad." Levi answered quietly. "I told you you're the only /living/ person that's memorable. Other than Hanji you're also the only living person I've talked to that I actually can stand being around. All my other 'friends' are posers." Levi sighed softly. 

"Sorry. I don't mean to just suddenly intrude and then be a fucking magnet to you... I just don't like being so far away from people that I can't touch at least one warm body. Don't be weirded out by that please..." Levi whispered softly.

"no I'm not weirded out I promise. This is all new to me. A lot of the people who come in here just want their bed farther away from me or something." Eren said and shrugged softly, smiling.

"This is new. And I like new... I like new sometimes but I really like this new." Eren babbled on and blushed in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're to innocent for this world. Especially when you blush like that brat." Levi teased smirking.

"I like new as well sometimes. The /new/ cast and restrictions to movement are not the kind of new I like. The /new/ roommate? I really like that type of new." Levi smiled and slid his eyes shut.

"Can I ask somewhat of a possibly insensitive question Eren?"

Eren laid back comfortable and bit his lip a bit when levi asked if he could question him.

He hummed and nodded his head. "Yeah, of course you can. You're on my good side. It'll take a lot to bring you on my bad side."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway... I was wonder...can you explain what it's like to be unable to see? Is it just a world of darkness or lightness or are there murky shadows and soft shapes? You don't have to answer Eren. I'm the type of person who wants to know these things and be able to put myself in someone else's shoes so I can mildly relate."

"when my eyes are open, everything is white and really, really, cloudy. Like if someone was right in my face then I can kind of make out what they would look like but then again not really. I can see some colour but whenever I guess it it's wrong. Maybe I'm colour blind and regular blind." Eren said and shrugged his shoulders.

Levi nodded and gently took Eren's hand and lazily drew patterns on it. "That sucks. I'm glad you're blind though. You can live knowing that you don't have to see the real shiftiness the world has phased into. Hear it yes, but not see it. But who knows. Maybe someday Hanji will figure out a way to help your vision. What about walking. What's it like walking around and being unable to see, relying on only sound and touch to make your way around."

"walking is nice. I like walking. I like walking barefoot in the hospital. The walls are nice a d smooth to touch and I sometimes get surprise when my hand touches glass and makes that little squeaking noise."

Levi nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. "How long has it been since you felt sunlight on your skin? Or left the hospital?" Levi asked softly shifting in his bed so he could stare at Eren's truly beautiful body and face.

Eren thought for a moment and shrugged slightly. "I don't remember. They're scared of me just wandering out of the hospital range thing and get ran over or something."

"Fuck that's bullshit. Lazy fuckers can't be bother to walk out the fucking front doors." Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly it's not that fucking hard to walk outside and go somewhere for a few minutes with someone." Levi rolled his eyes and whined softly. 

"These uncomfortable fucking cast are pissing me the fuck off." He mumbled and sighed "So have you ever had a significant other? I kinda imagine that being unable to see makes it difficult to be in sexual and stable relationships? With you living here and all?"

Eren's face turned sad. He frowned slightly and picked at the skin around his nails nervously.

"I've tried to have a relationship once with a patient that was here for over a month because he had to get multiple surgeries and stuff... And when I made a move to kiss his cheek, he slapped me across the face and screamed at me... I'm... I'm also nervous about dating someone. I don't know why I am I just... I just am. Like I want to be in love with someone and get my heart broken when they break up with me or something. Like in those movies..."

"If I would've been here I would've put the fucker in the hospital for a whole other reason. Lets see Hanji fix someone with a severed spine and slit throat." Levi scoffed glaring at the wall. 

"You didn't deserve that treatment Eren. You're beautiful and you have an amazing personality and you're the most adorable thing I've ever had the pleasure of existing with. If I were the guy I would break my own legs just to stay in here with you if I had to." Levi let a smile brush his lips and he nervously intertwined his fingers with Eren's.

Eren jumped a bit at the sudden contact but immediately calmed down, holding Levi's hand. He put Levi's hand up to his face and leaned against it.

"Mm... Your hands are kinda cold..." Eren mumbled and nuzzled against it, trying to make it at least warmer.

"It's my lack of soul" Levi joked straightening his hand and cupping Eren's cheek gently.

"You're just to damn hot." Levi teased smiling and brushing his thumb over Eren's cheekbones.

Eren nodded his head a little and closed his eyes properly, so that everything was back to its normal dull black.

"It's because I'm basically constantly sick due to my eyes giving up and slowly rejecting my body." Eren explained simply.

"Eren. It was a joke. I meant hot. As in sexy. And I'm going to harass this hospital till they find a way to help you. This isn't living. This is just breathing and not being dead...and for you it's even worse because it's black or white. You deserve the world of vivid colors. I'm going to do everything I can to help you see that. Even if I have to spend my entire fortune to go to every research fund and help I will." Levi promised grasping one of Eren's hands and pressing his lips against it. 

"Don't be afraid to touch me either Eren. I won't yell or slap you away. I won't reject you like others have I promise." Levi smiled against Eren's hand and let go of it.

"No no! I'm not afraid I promise. I just, I can't basically sense that you're about to touch me so it startles me basically..." Eren said and bit his lip, smiling a little. 

"You really don't have to do that also... Hanji's already beating herself up about it all and doing everything she basically can."

"I know I don't brat. I want to. You don't deserve this bullshit. It's not right." Levi sighed and let Eren's hand fall from his lips.

"I really wish I didn't have this fucking cast on...I would hold you so close and pet your hair. You need more human comfort and contact than you get. Touches that aren't there because someone pities you but because they love or care about you." Levi sighed softly.

"do you care about me?" Eren asked and tilted his head to the side when he spoke, opening his eyes once again to show off his clouded green and golden eyes.

"Umm... Weird question... Can I see you?... Like with my hands...?"

"I told you earlier you didn't have to be afraid to touch me Eren." Levi chuckled softly. 

"And yeah. I think I do. I care about you. A lot more than I care about anyone I know. Even Hanji comes in second places compared to you and I've know you for about 2 hours whereas I've know her since I was in 8th grade." Levi smiled and shifted his casted arm out of the way and laid it above his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren gently placed his fingers along Levi's chin, then traveled his way around to Levi's jaw, cheeks, nose, lips. Basically everywhere he could. He hummed softly and played with his hair somewhat.

Levi unknowingly leaned into Eren's warmed hands and playfully flicked his tongue over the younger's fingers and smiled gently. 

"You know for being so closed off you're exceptionally good at touch people gently and speaking coherently. Not that I didn't think you would be. I'm more surprised by how mature you are. Way more mature than I thought you would be. I figured Hanji was throwing me in with a spoiled little shit. I might have to thank her for putting me in here with you." Levi placed his hand over Eren's and slid it over his arm and gently up to his face. 

"I'm going to close my eyes Eren but I'm going to stay touching you. I want to be able to understand how you feel and percept things." Levi explained with a soft smile and then he closed his eyes and gently ghosted his fingers over Eren's face.

Eren's lips twitched into a smile and he nodded his head. He closed his eyes for levi to feel around on his face, to explore and experience what Eren does.

"Hanji taught me how to he gentle when I was young. And I would listen to movies a lot about being mature and stuff. I liked it. Once when I was little. I didn't know that there was a dog with some person and I went to like touch the persons arm I think and I poked the dog in the eye a little and I've never cried so hard of doing something on accident. Even though the dog didn't care, I did. I cared deeply." Eren said and laughed a little.

Levi smiled. "The people of this hospital are all idiots. That's an answer right there. A service dog. A service dog that would be able to alert you before you have seizures and help guide you around where you want to go. It's a pricy dog for sure. Most service dogs spend their life from the age of 8 weeks old till death with their owner who has the disability and while they would start out a $1000 dollar puppy, with the training the pup would need to be able to service you it would run about $40,000 all together. I wouldn't mind helping you till then either. You deserve to be able to eat outside of a hospital and still be safe. Plus I fucking love dogs. Do you think we could talk to Hanji about that? Maybe after I'm a bit more healed up we could even got to see some breeders or to a animal shelter and see if we could find you a puppy that really clicks with you." Levi was basically vibrating with excitement.

Eren gasped in excitement and he nodded his head quickly. "Yes! Yes I would love that! I would love to have a dog of my own and something to take care of!" Eren said and smiled widely.

Levi pressed his call button for Hanji about 17 times and basically cried, laughed, and celebrated with Eren as he anxiously awaited the woman who was probably having a heart attack trying to get to them fast enough.

"What's your favorite big dog Eren!? Anything! German shepherd, Siberian husky, German Malinos, Akita's!! Those are some of my favorite oh!!! Tell me I neeeeeeeeed to know Eren!" Levi was literally bouncing in his bed.

"i-i don't know honestly. I heard that German shepherd's are loyal and easy to train or something like that. I would love a dog like that." Eren said and laughed, feeling his bed starting to shake since levi was bouncing.

Hanji raced into the room with a paniced look on her face and stared at the two of them in confusion. "what's happening?? Did something happen??"

"Yes!! I've given Eren a whole new chance at life!!" Levi smiled. He also giggled at the look on Hanji's face. 

"A service dog Hanji! He needs a service/guide dog! And me! But mostly the dog." Levi sat up with bright flashing eyes of excitement.

Hanji sighed and rubbed her hands over her face in distress.

"We can look into that okay? But levi... Please don't use the call button when you have my phone number and you can still text me." Hanji said and looked at Levi, frowning a little.

"Calling that red button is for really big emergencies when something is wrong with you or wrong with Eren okay?"

"There was something wrong. I was dying of excitement. You wouldn't want the man that has broken at least 200 pairs of your glasses and your arm to die would you!?" Levi pouted innocently. "Pulse I only have one hand and I can't exactly tell Eren to text you for me. Now!! Pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee!!!!!! Can we get Eren a puppy so he can leave this fucking white cage and actually be alive?" Levi begged.

Hanji sighed and checked the time. "20 minutes I have my break for about an hour. That will give us enough time to get Eren his own puppy." Hanji said, giving in

"Dooessss Eren get to come!? Levi asked happily. 

Hanji's eyes sparkled a bit when she saw Levi's happiness and saw him take Eren's hand with a look of fondness and care. She hadn't seen him like this in...well never.

She chuckled "Yes Eren gets to come. I know the perfect woman who breeds Pedigree Pure Blooded German Shepherds with high ranked blood lines. Her dogs are always loyal, smart, cuddly, and can be deadly vicious if someone threatens their family. The woman's name is Rico and yes Eren can come but you both have to be careful because one of you is blind and the other has a broken leg, a broken arm and five broken ribs." Hanji said sternly.

Eren nodded a little and bit his lip in excitement. He was kind of scared to leave his hospital room and his bed for the first time ever really.

"We leave in 20 minutes?" Eren asked and Hanji said yes, he had a small but happy smile on his face.

"Hey. Look here bright eyes." Levi said placing his hand on Eren's fingers and then dragging his hand all the way up to gently grip Eren's chin. 

"I'll be there with you brat. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promise." Levi reassured him by petting his hair and kissing the palm of his hand.

Eren nodded his head and felt himself getting a bit tired.

Hanji noticed and went to change the bag for his IV, something to help himself sleep better without much pain and to make his eyes heal. "Eren's going to rest until we get going okay levi?" Hanji said glancing at him.

"Of course." Levi said softly giving Eren a gentle smile even though he couldn't see it.

He kept hold of Eren's hand and rubbed soft circles over the sun kissed smooth skin and without really intending to he began to hum a soft lullaby.

"You really do care about him Levi. More than I've ever soon you care about anyone." Hanji whispered to the raven haired man. 

Levi frowned but his eyes found Eren and he nodded. "Yeah... Yeah I do. I care about him a lot. I don't know why...but I do." Levi admitted with a small glow in his eye that only Hanji seemed to see.

Eren laid down fully and started to fall asleep slowly yet peacefully, holding Levi's hand gently.

He tried to stay awake longer to listen to Levi's humming but eventually just passed out. Exhausted from all the excitement and talking.

"You make Eren really happy. I haven't seen him smile or talk to much in a really long time." Hanji said and smiled gently.

"Good. Then I'm doing something right. Now go do whatever you normally do while we wait for you to go on break to go get Eren a puppy! I'm paying for the pups training and for the temporary service dog he'll need while the pup is training. It's not right for him to live in here like this." Levi frowned and rubbed Eren's arm with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to do anything I can to help him. Anything and everything." Levi promised.

Hanji smiled and nodded her head, leaving the two of the men alone with each other as Eren was sleeping.

Before she left she looked at Levi. "press the call button if you see Eren twitching to much or starts to hyperventilate in his sleep, okay?"

"I will." Levi confirmed and he put himself on red alert watching over Eren's every little movement.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren rolled over on his side facing levi, his face peaceful and breathing was evenly. His lips would twitch every now and then but nothing worryingly, almost looking like he was trying to speak in his sleep.

Levi slid his hand up Eren's arm and over his body so Eren always felt were his hand was moving to and finally he rested it on Eren's cheek. "Shhh rest beautiful. You're safe" Levi whispered softly. 

Hanji came back in after awhile and smile at the two of them and then called Eren's name gently.

Eren woke up slowly to Hanji's voice and rubbed his face a little. He yawned slightly and hummed.

"Are we going to leave?" He asked and slowly sat up.

Levi pulled his hand away just before Hanji had woken Eren. With a small glare to Hanji, Levi answered Eren with yes and then took his hand gently.

Hanji wheeled a wheelchair to Levi's side and helped him in and then rolled Levi to Eren's bed side. 

"Alright Eren you've got two choices. Stumble through the halls while holding Levi or I's hand oooorrrr sit on Levi's lap." Hanji giggled.

Levi blushed and bit his lip because he really really wanted Eren to be on his lap.

Eren made a confused face and thought for a moment. "I won't wanna hurt all that Levi had broken though, but I don't want to fall while walking." Eren said and bit his lip a little.

"Eren I'll be fine I promise. Plus you can sit sideways if you'd like, or sit facing me so you can rest your head on my shoulder and hide your eyes if they hurt from the sun?" Levi suggest gently.

"okay... I'll sit on Levi's lap then Hanji." Eren said and guessed to where Hanji was from where he last heard her voice.

Levi reached his hand out and touched Eren's elbow and carefully guided him to sit on his lap. 

"This might sound weird but you really are like a cuddly human furnace Eren" Levi laughed sweetly and held Eren close by resting his arms around Eren's waist as Hanji began to wheel the both of them out.

Levi remembered he had some sunglasses in his bag and asked Hanji to bring it to him real quick. Once he had it he took the sunglasses out of their case and warned Eren as he gently put them on him. 

"Hopefully the sun won't bother your eyes as bad now."

Eren smiled in a loving way and fixed the glasses somewhat, leaning against levi carefully to not hurt him.

"Thank you Levi." Eren said happily and bit his lip in excitement. He's never had any type of pet as his own and he was really excited to get one just for him.

"Of course beautiful. It was no problem." Levi smiled and pulled Eren closer. 

"I'm not made of glass I promise. It would take a lot more than just you leaning on me to hurt me Eren. I promise if I'm hurting I'll tell you okay?" Levi told him in a slightly stern tone as Hanji loaded the wheel chair into her car, strapped the two in securely and got in the care to begin the quick journey to get Eren a service dog.

Eren was bouncing his leg in excitement and nervousness. He smiled brightly throughout the whole ride to go get his own service dog. 

Hanji glanced back at the two of them when driving and smiled. "what are you thinking about naming your dog Eren?"

He perked up at the questioned and hummed softly in thought. "I'm not exactly sure. I'm not good at naming things."

"Hmm...well depending on the gender I have a small idea of something like Lilith for a female and Luci- short for Lucifer- for a male? But it's your pup Eren. I'll only help if you want it." Levi smiled.

Eren laughed a little and coughed slightly. "I'm not naming my puppy after Lucifer!"

"Okay okay!" Levi smiled softly and nuzzled Eren's hair gently.

"How about Diablo? Or if you're looking for softer and more tame names, Kai or Kole?" Levi suggested.

"I love the name Kole. That sounds really cute." Eren said and smiled fondly, fidgeting his hands with excitement.

Levi smiled and laced his fingers through Eren's and nuzzled at his hair. "Well get ready because we're about to get attacked by tiny little fuzz balls" Levi smiled happily.

Eren smiled brightly and bit his lip in excitement. "does that mean we're close?"

Hanji parked the car and turned to look at the two. "well that means we're here!~"

Levi was bouncing in his seat excitedly, very quickly stopping and beginning to plan Hanji's funeral when she commented on how Eren looked like he was riding Levi, as they were towed inside the house. 

Immediately there was the sound of little puppies yipping and whining to get attention from the new humans.

Eren's body was shaking with excitement from all the small barks and whinging from the puppies. He almost wanted to cry.

Eren carefully got up when they have stopped and felt little puppies by his feet.

Levi watched the way the pups interacted with him but frowned softly when he was a pure black pup with a blue eye and a gold eye looking at Eren with a look of loyalty and trust but also fear and nervousness.

"Rico. The little one over there. What's her story?" Levi asked and Rico followed his eyes to the little black pup.

"She's under the care of a surrogate momma. Her family were all found dead and she was barely hanging on. She doesn't hang out with the rest of the pups and she trusts no one. I don't think she would be a good dog for anything other than maybe cuddling when she gets used to you." Rico said.

Levi looked at Eren and took his hand. "Eren. Take two steps backwards, keep your hand behind you till you feel the wall and then sit down. Hold your hand almost to the ground with you palm facing the floor and look at around where your hand is. No matter what the other pups do, don't move until I tell you okay? Please trust me Eren. I have a feeling and I want to test something..." Levi says softly.

Eren nodded his head slowly in confusion and carefully started to walk backwards with his hand behind him. Once he bumped into the wall he sat down on the ground, trying not to get distracted from all of the puppies jumping onto him.

Levi watched carefully as the timid little girl stared at Eren meekly and then she took a slow step forward, then another, and another. All the way till her nose was resting on top of Eren's hand.

"Alright Eren. Whisper soft comforting words in the direction you feel the weight in your hand. While you speak, slowly run your hand forward and feel the soft fur under your hand till you feel the stomach. Slowly move your other arm and gently pick up the puppy. She's not going to squirm or whine I promise but be gentle and put her directly in your lap, wait for her to settle into your lap and then carefully feel for her back, then move to her neck and cup her head and look directly to where you sense her eyes would meet yours. After that stay still until she moves. She will either begin to lightly nibble and lick your hand or she will get off your lap and retreat away. If she goes for your hand, then this pup will be the service dog that you need. She was hurt and lonely. If she shows you affection then she will be at your side till the very end." Levi said softly, quickly glaring at Hanji what had began to object, effectively shutting her up.

Eren nodded his head slightly trying not to scare the puppy.

"Hello there... Aren't you brave huh? You must be pretty also." Eren said to her in a soothing voice and did what he was told, he carefully picked her up and laid her down in his lap. Once she was comfortable he cupped her small head and smiled fondly. Looking into where her eyes would be and hummed happily. "Hello...~"

Levi grinned as the pup ignored Eren's hand all together and bounce up to lick Eren's face. 

Levi let out a soft whistle and made a small whining sound to the pup and she looked at him and sat in Eren's lap before he sharp eyes caught sight of another pup trying to climb into her spot. She let out a surprisingly strong bark and stood up and the other pup backed away. 

Levi chuckled and nodded. "Yep. At this point this pup is coming home with us no matter what. She won't rest until she's with Eren even if we leave with a different pup. Eren the puppy you're holding has your eyes. One of them is a beautiful amber/gold color and the other is a bright green and she is pure black. She would take a bullet for you now and her trust and loyalty to you is unbreakable." Levi said smiling as the pup curled up in Eren's lap again and lifted her head up and gently nudged Eren.

Levi's eyes widened because the pup had shifted his head so that Eren was looking directly at Levi. "This dog is...wow. I've never seen...she sensed it. The second you walked in she knew..." Levi muttered. 

"I've never seen this in a dog, a untrained puppy no less, but it's almost like she knows her job already Eren. She positioned you so that you are looking directly into my eyes right now...I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I definitely am highly recommending choosing her. I doubt you will ever find a pup like her again. Just like her owner, she will be beautifully unique and one of a kind." Levi smiled.

Eren smiled brightly and held her close to him, but loose enough so she can squirm out of his hold if she wanted to.

"I wanna get her. I really really want her. She's so soft and sweet." Eren said and somewhat covered her face in kisses.


	5. Chapter Five

Levi nodded and Hanji looked about ready to cry. Without warning she grabbed Levi and hugged him tightly, whispering 'thank you' over and over again in his ear.

Levi smiled and  
-purposely-  said loud enough so that Eren could just barely hear him. "No. Thank you Hanji. Thank you for trusting me to meet him and be able to be part of the reason he smiles. I always want to be one of the reason..." Levi blushed lightly and Hanji's eyes widened.

Eren heard him and he turned his head over to where he heard Levi's voice. He blushed brightly and smiled a little, bitting his lip.

Levi tilted his head and smiled at Eren's blush. "Hanji can you help get Eren up and god forbid that this sweet girl even let you take her out of Eren's arms." Levi joked and shifted so Eren would be able to firmly hold her. 

"I meant what I said Eren.." Levi whispered, gently brushing Eren's bangs out of his face and lightly kissing his temple. 

"I always want to be the reason for those beautiful smiles."

Eren was blushing brightly and he decided to be bold.

He took a deep but small breath and kiss Levi's lips at first try, he place a hand on Levi's cheek and smiled a little.

Levi froze and stared at Eren and then pressed his lips back, resting his hands on Eren's waist.

Eren slowly pulled away after a few moments and smiles brightly at Levi, blushing a little.

"Thank god you had the balls to do that because I didn't..." Levi blushed lightly and rubbed his hips gently.

Eren laughed a little and blushed brightly. "well like... You've kissed my hand and stuff a lot and- yeah." Eren said and smiled a little.

"Yeah but...well fuck may as well admit it...that was my first kiss...I'm more of a virgin than a newborn baby..." Levi admitted blushing lightly.

Eren couldn't help but to laugh. "it was mine too. I've only kissed people's cheeks and that's about it."

Levi nodded and slid his hand up Eren's side and then rested it on his cheek and kissed him again. 

"I'm going to help find a way for you to see how perfect you are. No matter what. I won't stop." Levi promised.

Eren kissed levi back and smiled happily, he placed his hand on top of Levi's and hummed.

"I'll be happy if you find a way. If you never do. I'll still be happy that you've tried your hardest for however long you've worked to."

"I will Eren. I refuse to let either of us die until you get to see me at least once. Even if I'm old and wrinkly and smell like old grandma." Levi laughed and found himself very calm, content and happy.

"you would never smell like an old grandma. They have a powder scent that's kinda gross. You would still have that calm musky scent." Eren said and smiled.

"Mhm I'll smell like axe body spray and old spice deodorant with a bit of a boiled cabbage aftertaste." Levi retorted.

"Axe body spray and old spice are good. Never ever had the boiled cabbage aftertaste smell." Eren pouted.

"Mhm. Well I'd rather smell like the sexy daddy as fuck man I am." Levi stated with a laugh.

Eren bursted out laughing of how levi put it. Yes he was daddy and sexy. But just the way he said it made him loose his shit.

"What you don't agree with my statement of being daddy and sexy?!" Levi asked making sure to make his voice drip with fake sarcasm so that Eren knew he was only kidding around and not being serious.

Eren placed both of his hands on Levi's mouth to make him quiet as he laughed.

Levi smirked and slid his tongue around Eren's fingers and let a small quiet moan that only Eren would've been able to hear, leave his mouth.

Eren squealed and moved back a little, almost falling off of Levi's lap until Hanji caught him.

"Okay you two love birds. We're gonna get going now okay?"

"Sure thing four eyes." Levi sighed as the woman got them up in the car with the pup as well. 

" Oi. Eren I still want my answer. Was my statement about myself wrong?" Levi whispered in Eren's ear licking it gently once Hanji was out of earshot.

Eren held the puppy close to him with joy and giggled at Levi's question.

"From your voice, personality and your strength, I'll say you're pretty daddy and sexy." Eren said.

"Good boy. That's the right answer." Levi chuckled, nipping at Eren's earlobe teasingly but placing a sweet gentle kiss on his cheek afterwards. 

"Someday soon I promise you'll be able to see the body and face that goes with all those things." Levi promised softly.

Eren giggled and leaned over to kiss levi happily and passionately.

"I couldn't wait for that day to come~"

"Oh baby that day will be covered in cum." Levi teased wincing when Hanji reached up and whacked him on the head. 

"Keep it PG Ackerman he's still innocent!" Hanji hissed at him. "You crazy four eyes bitch put your fucking eyes back on the road and don't touch me with your filthy hands again!" Levi snapped at her with a dark glare. She just laughed and waved him off.

"Keep laughing laughing Hanji. Once he can see there won't even be a single innocent part of him left. He'll look at my face and get pregnant." Levi huffed pouting childishly.

Eren paused from what levi said and thought for a moment.

"I... I can get pregnant? And what's cum?" Eren asked in pure confusion.

"No you can't get pregnant Eren. It's a figure of speech my love...and you'll learn what cum is once we get you your vision...in short, if you've ever had any type of sexual education, it's semen. Eh...it...uh...it comes out of your dick when you feel really good....and uh...you know what...when we have sex for the first time, if that's ever something you want to do with me, then I promise I'll teach you everything and I'll be sweet and gentle I promise." Levi said flustered and blushed while glaring at Hanji who was smirking in the front seat.

Eren blushed brightly but he was still smiling widely at Levi. "promise right?"

"I swear on my mother grave." Levi responded, taking one of Eren's hands and tracing a heart on it over and over again.

Eren smiled when levi was tracing hearts on his hand. He leaned over and kissed levi happily.

1,117 Words


	6. Chapter Six

Levi kissed back and sighed. "You're making it really damn hard to keep myself in control with all those kisses and cute little remarks Eren Jaeger." Levi mumbled.

"that's just my specialty. Cute remarks and kisses." Eren said and giggled softly.

"Yeah well that mouth of yours is going to be used for more than just kisses and cute remarks soon baby. I promise. I'm going to get you through it. I'll get you your vision." Levi promised as he kissed Eren's neck in a few spots.

Eren giggled at the feeling of his neck being kissed.

He whined at Levi and nipped at Levis chin.

Levi chuckled and suckled on a spot right below Eren's ear and rubbed his thighs gently.

Eren let out a shaky breath when his thighs were rubbed. He didn't know why he was getting hot all of the sudden but ignored it.

Levi smirked and nibbled on Eren's ear. "It's called arousal Eren~ I turn you on with my words~ the way my voices slips through your ears and threatens you with pleasure beyond anything you've ever felt before~ your pants might start feeling tight too, but it's normal don't worry. I won't do anything to you, nor will I make you do anything to me...and with the glare your little girl here is giving me I don't she appreciates the scent of male arousal in the car...and Hanji is definitely contemplating giving me to the med students for experimentation. OI- four eyes. If your going to toss my body to the sea of brats who want to pretend they know what their doing, at least out it towards research for Eren's eyes. And then resurrect me so I can kick your ass and so my boyfriend can see how sexy his daddy is."

Eren laughed and leaned his head to the side for a easier access to his ear and neck. "Hanji's going to kill you." Eren said while laughing.

"Probably. But I'd like to at least see your reaction when you see my face first. Plus I could take her ass out if I really wanted to." Levi mumbled kissing down to Eren's collarbones and nibbling on them, dipping his fingers into Eren's waist band and smirking.

Eren gasped softly and bit his lip gently I'm excitement and whined a little.

"Ackerman keep your damn hands to yourself! That's my baby and I don't care how much of a friend you are if you touch him and keep promising all these things and leave and move on when you're out of the hospital I'm going to rip you apart!" She hissed at Levi. 

Levi removed his hand and the sudden tension and anger in the car was immediate. "You....you really think... That I'm going to use him like that Zoe?!" Levi glared at her and she bit her lip as she thought over her words.

"No Lev-" Levi cut her off with a harsh laugh. "It's nice to know that's how you think of me. Just because I've been used by people and seen nothing but cheating abuse and affairs my entire life doesn't mean I'm the same fucking way! And don't even try and defend yourself because we both know that you were thinking exactly that! I would //NEVER// hurt Eren like that! Or use him or anything!! And you're more fucking insane than I thought if you really think that I'm going to lie to him and abandon him once I leave the hospital! I'll get hit by every fucking car I see if it means I'm able to stay next to him constantly!" Levi raged at the woman, trembling with anger and hurt and holding Eren firmly but gently. "I love Eren more than I have ever loved anyone before. In 3 days this brat has completely fucked me up on his love and I wouldn't trade it for the world. So don't you Ever. EVER!! Say that I would hurt him." Levi seethed. By now the car had stopped in the parking lot and Hanji mumbled a soft apology that Levi ignored and leaned his head on Eren's shoulder, selfishly being glad that Eren couldn't see the pain and anger that filled his teary eyes.

Eren was taken back of what the two had said,  he frowned deeply and put a hand on Levi's head, rubbing it softly. 

"Hanji... You really can't do that you know?.. that hurt levi.... And that also hurt me. I know others who have promised to see me again never come back but levi is obviously different from those assholes. Levi's so different and I can somehow see that...." Eren said to her and sighed.

Levi smiled gently and kissed Eren's forehead. "It's okay Eren...don't worry baby. I won't hurt you." Levi smiled against Eren's palm so he could feel the smile.

Hanji lead them and the pup back to the room silently while Levi stroked Eren side and kissed his shoulder, whispering 'I love you' every once in awhile.

Eren rubbed his thumb over Levi's lips and giggled softly, kissing Levi's cheek as they were heading back to their shared room.

Levi smiled and rolled his eyes. "You missed again brat." Levi teased, cupping Eren's cheek and guiding their lips together firmly.

Eren giggled into the kiss but kissed him back happily, placing a hand on Levi's.

Hanji stopped completely when they were in the room, obviously confused as hell. "Erwin? What are you doing here?"

Levi looked up and the pup growled at the new person as well. 

"I'm here to see Eren of course! I told you I would come back Eren~" the blonde- Erwin purred at Eren, causing Levi to tense up and hold Eren's waist possessively.

Erens face was twisted up I'm confusion but somewhat he was happy.

"I... B-but that was like... Three years ago? Why wait three years?" Eren asked and huffed.

"I know sweetie but I wasn't ready to accept myself then...I yelled at you when you made a move and that was wrong...I'm so sorry Eren. Could you ever forgive me?" Erwin asked gently touching Eren's cheek and pretending Levi wasn't even there. 

"Hanji. Get us in our beds. Now." Levi said his voice flat and low. "Preferably before I put someone in a hospital!" He added. Eren seemed lost in the blondes touch and Levi was about to rip Erwin's head off his shoulders and use it as a bowling ball.

Eren smiled shyly smiled and got up with Hanji's help getting in his bed along with Levi close to his bed.

"I forgive you! Just that- I was a bit tramatized(?) About the whole yelling..." Eren said and rubbed the back of his neck slightly.  Kole jumped up onto the bed and laid on Eren's lap protectively, growling at Erwin.

"Yeah. It's not very smart of you to yell at /MY/ boyfriend." Levi said with a glare that promised death.

"I know Eren I know, and I'm so so sorry. It was so stupid of me to yell at you...I'm just glad you forgive me...so how are you doing pretty boy?" Erwin asked his voice a sweet melody as he shot Levi a daring look and licked his lips while looking at Eren. Levi was almost trembling with anger and Hanji had left the room for awhile so she couldn't even stop this.

Eren leaned his head against Levi's shoulder and held his hand lovingly, knowing he was angry. But he wanted to give the blonde a chance for being friends with him.

"Ah, I'm doing really great ever since levi came along! He even convenienced Hanji to get me my own service puppy! Her name is Kole, levi picked out her name also. She's really protective of me and levi also. Levi also promised that he'll get the best people to find some type of cure so I can see the world!" Eren beamed happily.

Levi hummed happily at Eren's words and sent Erwin a smirk of victory.

"That's right. Anything for my baby~" Levi crooned kissing Eren's shoulder. 

"That's great Eren! I hope he doesn't hurt you or fuck up. You're an angel." Erwin purred and Levi about snapped someone's neck. "You're right. He's //MY// angel." Levi hissed.

"Anyway Eren. I brought you some of those chocolates that I shared with you that first week. But you can only have then if I get a kiss on the cheek." Erwin teased and Levi did growl at that. "How about I get you a cast up your ass?" Levi hissed.

Erens furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I-I'm not that comfortable giving you a kiss... I'm sorry." Eren apologized, he remembered the chocolate. They were amazing. They would melt in your mouth after you have taken a bit and the chocolate itself was rich and sweet.

"Aww I was just kidding pretty boy don't worry. I have to go sweetness, but I'll be back tomorrow." He called and flipped Levi off. 

"Fucking prick..." Levi growled under his breath. He kissed Eren's shoulder and told him that he was going to check something and then let him go and spend the next 5 hours doing nothing but extensive and complicated research...and he felt like he found something....

1,555 Words


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

Eren laughed at what levi said when Erwin left.

Hanji came back and let Eren listen to music while levi was doing his own things. Eren sang along perfectly throughout each song she played.

"Hey Hanji. Check your phone for me. And don't scream." Levi said smiling at her.

She did as requested, stood still for about 7 minutes and then looked at Eren. 

"Levi...that's...I think that would work...I-I will need to run some test and study it!! Only use the call button of absolutely necessary!" She yelled and then she was out the door and Levi was smirking.

Eren was in pure confusion but sat and listened to the two talk. 

Tests? What would work?

He moved his head from where he last heard Levi's voice and frowned. "I'm confused..."

"Don't worry baby it's nothing bad. Just wait and see." Levi smiled and kissed Eren deeply.

Eren huffed and nodded his head, kissing levi back deeply.

Levi waited for what seemed like years, in reality it was only 3 weeks, and he was in the middle of a very heavy makeout session with Eren when Hanji ran into the room and scared them both.

"LEVI IT WORKS!! IT FUCKING WORKS!!" She she screamed with tears tearing down her face. Levi stared at her in disbelief and blinked, pulling away from Eren and sitting up. "A-are you joking?!" He asked staring at her. 

Hanji shook her head rapidly. "A older man let me try...he walked out 2 days ago and saw everything...for the first time in his life.... Levi tell Eren. Tell him what you did." Hanji said softly. Levi was a mess of tears and trembling.

Eren was out of breath when hanji bursted into the room yelling and his heart was pounding from the scare.

Eren made a confused face from what the two were talking about and bit his lip in anticipation.

"Eren...I found the cure. I've found a way to give you sight." Levi whispered, placing his shaking hand on Eren's cheek.

Erens eyes widened what levi said. He shook his head and put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not lying baby. I'm serious. I've found a way for you to see. I'm going to help you see me, and Hanji, and everything that you've never been allowed to see." Levi crooned lovingly as he kissed Eren's forehead.

Eren started to cry in happiness, he put a hand on Levi's cheek and whined as he was crying.

"Shh baby I'm here. You're going to see baby. You're going to be able to see." Levi crooned, wiping his cheeks and kissing Eren deeply. "You're going to be able to see baby. My perfect baby boy will see his perfection~"

Eren sniffled slightly and kissed levi back deeply but lovingly.

"I'm assuming that means its a yes Eren? The surgery is long but the healing process is nearly immediate. You would technically have perfect 20/20 vision within 3 hours. Do you want that Eren?" Hanji asked softly once Levi broke the kiss but stayed huddled up and close to his love.

Eren nodded his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, smiling widely. "Yes!"

"Good. Depending on when you want it done I have a room in the OR(Operating Room) booked for you until you want it done so you can asked at anytime. I also have a very talented and special team. They've never let anything happen to someone when they were on the table and everything they've ever done has been a amazing success. Do you have a day you'd like to go under?" Hanji asked smiling widely. Levi desperately wanted Eren to say immediately.

Eren sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever is fine with me honestly. Maybe today or something I dunno...~"

"Do you wanna do it today!?" Both Hanji and Levi asked quickly. 

Levi's hands were on Eren's hips and he was almost trembling with happiness, excitement, and a little lust thrown in there somewhere because he wouldn't lie, be wanted Eren to be his in every way possible.

"Yeah! I do I really do! Umm, do like- my eye colour? Do I keep it or something?" Eren asked, looking over from where Hanji is.

"Yep! Nothing is going to change except your vision. We don't even have to do anything super extensive. Just some needle work, some chemicals, and small stitches on your cornea and you'll be all good!" Hanji grinned and made a quick call to prep the OR.

"I...I hope what I look like does t change how you feel for me. I mean, I'm not ugly... I just...I'm nervous too...and by the way, your eye color is beautiful. I'm so in love with you it's almost insane."

Eren giggled and kissed levi deeply. "The way you look wouldnt ever change how in love I am with you." Eren whispered.

"God...you're perfect." Levi whispered lovingly as he shifted and pulled Eren closer. All of Levi was healed minus some leftover severe bruising and it was so much easier to get to Eren that way.

"Alright boys! Tonsil tennis can wait I've got eyes to give!" Hanji cheered.

Eren pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds and smiled happily but also nervously.

"Alright, alright, let's get me some eyes!~"

"I'll see you later baby. And you'll see me as well." Levi smiled and kissed Eren about twenty more times before Hanji finally wheeled Eren out and down to the OR.


	8. Chapter Eight

Eren giggled at the kissed levi given him and was basically shaking in excitement as he was being wheeled to the OR

He's going to be able to see Hanji and Levi... He's going to be able to pick out his favourite colour and many things.

 

Levi's body didn't want to sit still and he had about drove all the nurses insane asking about Eren until they finally told then, in these exact words. "Just like the last 8 times! We don't fucking know! Go sit you ass back down and wait until someone fucking says something!"

Levi sheepishly went to sit back down afterwards. To fucking long. That's how long Eren's surgery was. Levi had fallen asleep accidentally by the time a nurse came in and told him Eren was out of surgery.

 

Other nurses were around Eren writing down a short amount of fluid he'll need for a week while eren will be getting used to having his sight.

Eren was still out while the nurses were talking but soon started to wake up when someone mentioned Levi's name.

 

Levi had yelled a 'fuck you' at the nurse who tried to say he needed a wheelchair and sprang out of the bed, nearly killing himself by falling down some stairs as he ran to the room he was told Eren was in for recovery. Levi threw the door open and called Eren's name with teary eyes and the biggest smile.

 

Eren jumped when his name was yelled out, carefully opening his arms and looked around, everything was blurry but he could make out shapes and actually see colour. "Levi...?"

 

Levi rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey baby...how does everything look? Hanji said it may take a few minutes for you to be able to see things in a slightly blurred way but within a few hours you'll have 20/20" Levi said claiming Eren's lips with a soft gentle kiss and pulling away, sitting on the bed and staring at his lover.

 

Eren giggled softly when levi hugged him. He kissed levi back gently and smiled. "everything is really blurry right now but I can see colours... Your skin is blending in with the whiteness of the room right now."

 

"Yeah I'm a pale fucker but it looks good on you, you're tan. God...I hope you understand how perfect you are when you see yourself."

 

Eren smiled and looked down at his hands, seeing a warm brown. He is tan. Maybe it's genetics because he never really goes outside. "Your hair is really dark also... I like it already..."

Eren laughed and laid his head on Levi's shoulder happily. "god you're such a dork...~"

 

"I just gave you vision and you're calling me a whale's dick!?" Levi gasped in fake hurt and grinned.

"When you get out, how would you like to live with me? I-if you want to! We can even get Kole trained up and everything. She will still be a service dog for sure but maybe for the more personal protection line of work? A loyal guard dog."

 

Eren smiled widely and nodded his head. "I would love to live with you... Can she also be a service dog for my anxiety? Cause you know how bad that gets..." Eren said and bit his lip.

 

"Of course baby. Hell she practically already is a emotional support animal. She about crawled up my shirt and licked my face because around hour 4 I started to have a mental breakdown and worry if I was wrong and if you got hurt and panicked myself into unconsciousness...she slept in my shirt Eren. Curled up on my chest with her head poking out of the top...and slept." Levi deadpanned just as Hanji brought a small fuzzy growling puppy in that got really happy and whined eagerly when she saw Eren. 

"She bit a nurses shoe until they called me to come get her. How's your vision Eren?" Hanji smiled and set Kole down. She immediately curled up in Eren's lap.

 

Eren laughed gently at Kole's growling. He held her close bad kissed her head. "it's alright. Blurry but I can see colour." Eren said happily.

"Were you being a good girl? Huh? Yeah such a good girl." Eren cooed at her, Kole wagged her tail happily and rolled onto her back.

 

Levi set his chin over Eren's shoulder and smiled softly at the two of them. "My pretty boy and my beautiful girl~" he crooned lovingly.

"Well Eren honestly...with Levi and Kole's care, once you can see fully you'll be allowed to leave the hospital. I'm assuming Levi is going to take you in so I've already agreed that you're both allowed to discharge since you're also healed up except the bruising, Levi" Hanji grinned and Levi smiled and kissed Eren neck sweetly. 

"Thank you Hanji. For everything." Levi said smiling.

 

Eren couldn't help but to tear up, he reached over to Hanji to have a hug. "it's been a long at 18 years with me huh?" Eren said laughing gently.

 

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend then any other way sweetie. Don't worry I show up at Levi's house all the time! You'd think he would just start inviting me but he never does so I invite myself! Though with Kole around that could be more difficult..." Hanji giggled and rubbed Eren's back.

"I promise you sweetie. You'll see me all the time." She promised.

 

Eren laughed a little and pulled away from the hug. "I know but I've known you and you've known me for basically all of my life. And it's going to be weird leaving the hospital but in a good weird way. Eren said and laughed gently.

 

"Well you'll be with Levi...yikes that's another thing I'll have to be careful of...I love you both but I don't want to see you having sex and something tells me Levi is going to have you cumming on every surface in his house." Hanji smirked. 

"Fuck off four eyes. I would only do that if Eren wanted me to." Levi purred, hugging Eren's waist.

 

Eren laughed and shook his head. "whatever whatever." Eren teased and hugged levi, kissing his cheek and the corner of Levi's mouth.

 

"Eren you're not even blind anymore. How the hell did you miss this time." Levi groaned dramatically as he caught Eren's lips in with his and sucked on his bottom lip lightly.

 

"hey I can barely see where your lips are right now." Eren giggled and kissed levi back, sighing in pleasure.

 

"Eren you've been kissing me for two months. How the hell do you not know where my body parts are yet!?" Levi asked him rolling his eyes.

"I'm just going to leave you two in here while you...do whatever is about to happen. I'll take care of Kole." Hanji said smirking and winking at the two boys and then leaving the room.

"Well...I believe we were having a really sexy kiss before Hanji gave us a heart attack to tell us that we could give you vision...~" Levi purred.

 

Eren giggled softly and nodded his head. "Yep. We were making out hardcore and you were basically touching anywhere you could. I think my hands were on your chest or neck."

 

"Well where mine Eren?" Levi asked smirked and nibbling at Eren's collar bones.

 

"Mm, I dunno~" Eren teased and hummed at the feeling. He could already tell that his vision was getting clearer every minute.

 

"Maybe you could remind me baby?~ I wouldn't want you to be to needy for me~ I'm not having sex with you till you can fully see."

 

Eren giggled and kissed Levi's lips deeply, roughly yet filled with passion.

 

Levi moaned into the kiss and pulled Eren to lay on top of him. "My sexy boy~" Levi purred, latching on to his neck and sucking the sweet skin till it was dark and a hickey was forming.

 

Eren moaned softly and hovered over Levi, panting softly when his neck was getting kissed and sucked on. Knowing that the hickey won't leave for a long time.

 

"There. Now you're marked as mine for everyone to see. How're your eyes baby?" Levi asked lovingly, looking up and kissing Eren's nose.

 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi's nose back. "Getting better. Everything becoming less blurry by the minute."

 

"Good. Let me know when you can see my face clearly so I can take you home and...hmm...lets call it teaching Sex Ed." Levi smirked and nuzzled Eren.

 

"such a pervert~" Eren teased and giggled softly, kissing Levi's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Instagram: transboy_eren  
> Tumblr: eren-0-jeager  
> Wattpad: ErenPastel  
> Twitter: ErenWtf_


End file.
